Battle Scene
by Zed Tea
Summary: A possible outcome of Asuka's last stand.


Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to its respective owners, and I am not one of them.

Author's Notes: This was originally the opening scene a much larger story. Unfortunately, my computer decided one day that for some reason it wasn't worthy of the right to exist, so it deleted the whole thing into oblivion. Yes, I know it was stupid of me not to make a back up copy, but there really isn't anything I can do about it anymore… Anyway, I tried to rewrite it afterwards, but I soon discovered that it is impossible for me to write the exact same thing twice. I did manage to "restore" this, though, and while I don't think it is as good as the original version, and it doesn't have much of a plot (It is just a scene, after all), I thought it was good enough to share with the rest of the world. So, enjoy. (Or not.)

By the way, I have nothing against Asuka, but I honestly believe this is what would have happened under this circumstances.

Battle Scene

By Zed Tea

47... 46... 45...

Only two left... Nothing was clear anymore. Reason had stepped aside what seemed like such a long time ago. There was only something that resembled instinct, and some sort of goal... The simple knowledge that all this had to end in a certain way... It just had to. And the lack of response from the enemy she had just smashed into a building meant she was one step closer to her goal...

"I cannot be defeated!" She exclaimed from the shower of blood and flying debris. "Mama is watching after me!

"I cannot be defeated!" she yelled. "Mama is watching after me!"

There was blood and debris flying everywhere… and there was another one. With all the strength of Unit 02, Asuka pulled out the Eva she had embedded in the building and threw backwards. With incredible accuracy, it flew through the air and struck the last standing member of the Eva Series, almost knocking it off balance. Before it had a chance to recover, Asuka sprinted towards her foe.

"This is the last one!" Her voice and her face where nothing short of terrifying.

As she reached her target, Asuka took advantage of the momentum, focused all her energy on her Eva's right arm, and threw a punch at the white Evangelions. Like a blunt spear, the mecha's fist went through the torso of the Eva she had thrown, and shattered the armor of the one behind it. This caused the core the to come into view; she reached for it and, with unrestrained fury and unwavering determination, proceeded to crush the life out of her final enemy..

16... 15... 14...

Just a little longer… Asuka tightened her grip as the core started to give in… Soon enough, it would be destroyed…

Ten… Nine… Eight…

Something was wrong... No, something was coming. She pulled Unit 02's arm out of the white mechas, turned around, and raised her AT-field. In that instant, and object clashed against the barrier, and orange octagons originated from the point of impact; it was one of the giant blades that the Eva Series Units had brought with them. It stopped in its tracks as it encountered the barrier, but it didn't bounce off… it simply stayed there for a moment, floating in midair. Suddenly, enormous weapon started to change its shape, and Asuka watched in horror as it turned into...

"The Lance of Longinus?"

It was so excruciatingly slow, yet so impossibly fast. She watched, paralyzed, as the tips of the lance started to tremble, quickly dissolving the At-field; the orange octagons started to flicker, struggling to remain in place for a moment, but ultimately vanishing. She saw the lance resume its motion at full speed, as if nothing had ever blocked its path. It was too much--there was too little time to react--there was nothing she could do as the lance continued its trajectory, undeterred, towards Unit 02's head…

Three... Two... One...

The last images that reached Asuka's eyes were two prongs inches, away from her, then nothing, and finally a purple blur passing in from of her. Then there was only the inside of the entry plug; her Eva's power supplies had run out. Still very shocked, still unable to form a clear thought, Asuka just sat there, frozen... Yet, she somehow managed to figure out what had just happened. "Sh... Shinji?"

Outside, a nearly catatonic Shinji was piloting Unit 01, a copy of the Lance of Longinus just caught in its hands. It was completely motionless, with one knee on the ground, its eyes shining with barely contained power. There was stillness for a moment… And then, it started to move. The two Evas Asuka had been struggling with moments ago were still showing signs of life; Unit 01 threw its newly acquired weapon at them to pierce their cores and finish the job. Its pilot then turned his attention to the others. The Eva Series Units had already reactivated; some of them had already spread their wings and taken to the skies. Unit 01's gaze focused on those Evas still on the ground, and its eyes flashed for an instant; at once, they turned into ashes, consumed in a huge, cross-like explosion. With that taken care of, the purple Evangelion raised its right hand and made a most peculiar move, as if it were scratching the air above with its fingers. Indeed, the air itself was torn apart, and the flying Evas were cut into pieces, as if five invisible swords had gone through them, and started their descent, unable to fight gravity any longer. The Eva Series was no more… As the remains of fallen mechas formed giant bloodstains in the surrounding area, Shinji simply turned Unit 01 and started to walk away.

Asuka didn't see any of this. The sounds of the massacre outside had easily penetrated Unit 02 and reached its entry plug, but she wasn't listening. She was covering her face with her hands, fighting to hold back the tears, as the sense of defeat overwhelmed her. After all, it had happened once more… "No! How could I lose again? Even with Momma by my side, I couldn't win... I killed all of them, each and every one of them, but they still managed to beat me... It isn't fair... Why does it have to be this way? I still won't be needed... No one will look at me, because I can never win... No one... I hate it... I hate it so much..."

There was something bubbling up inside her, something welcomed, familiar... something that consumed the tears that threatened her eyes... Something that consumed even her... And as it happened, her despair corrupted into that emotion, that almost disturbingly too familiar feeling… "But... but... but what I hate most is that I had to be saved by him... First that doll, and now it had to be him... That stupid Shinji, he just had to come here and humiliate me... Why does an idiot like him have to be a better pilot than me? This is all his fault... He has taken everything away from me... I... No... I won't let him… I can't take this anymore... I hate it… I hate HIM!"

The pilot of Unit 02 went berserk. Her Eva went berserk also.

Under the light of the twilight, beneath a fading scarlet sky, a set of four eyes lit up, and a red Evangelion rose. It straightened up and let out a deafening roar, defying the world, the heavens, its own fate--stating its unwillingness to surrender--cursing its circumstances, showing that the only way she would stop was if death itself came for her…

A considerable distance away, Unit 01 suddenly stopped walking. Its pilot made it turn to face the source of the commotion, but the boy within its entry plug didn't react in any other way.

The roar finished echoing of the walls off the walls of the Geofront… and then, Unit 02 started to move. Asuka picked up one of the giant blades lying next to one of the predominantly red areas of the landscape, and tossed the weapon at the object of her wrath. Shinji half-heartedly dodged the projectile. "Why can't I be the best one?" she yelled, "Why can't I have the only thing I want!?" She ran towards the purple Evangelion and threw a punch at it, causing bits of its armor to chip off. Unit 01 then fell on its back. "I am sick of it! I won't lose again to an idiot like you!" She made Unit 02 jump on top of the other Eva and put its hands around its neck; she started strangling it. Shinji made noises like the ones people make when they are being choked, but didn't put up any resistance whatsoever. "Don't... make me... feel... like... this... Don't... kill... me…" Suddenly, all words lost their meaning, and the girl within the beast no longer knew what she was saying.

As Unit 01's neck cracked, Shinji went silent. An inhuman smile spread across Asuka's face. Releasing its neck, she proceeded to tear apart the purple Evangelion. Behind the armor and the flesh she found what she was looking for: the entry plug. She looked at it for a moment, and, without a second thought, she crushed it with her Eva's hands...

... Her own hands...

And then there was darkness.

fin

A/N: So, that's it. In case you are wondering, the whole thing fades into darkness in the end because, after killing someone, Asuka has essentially lost her future, which is in a way the end of her world. In the story, it was originally a little more complicated than that, but I hope that was enough of an explanation.

Thanks for your time.


End file.
